The Future
by Christy Robbins
Summary: This storysymbolizes the changes in war and how it effects even the untouchables.


The Future 

"You lame facist Einstein-impersonating self-absorbed rectum-sniffing dickhead!" 

"I am NOT a republican!" I shouted back at the woman across the street. She scowled and turned on me, walking away without another word. I sighed and continued down the street. Things were just getting more and more confusing. Who'd have thought that twenty years into the future I'd still be   
battling the Yeerks, but in a courtroom. 

My name is Jake Delaney. I know, for those of you who have read about my youthful exploits you will be surprised to hear me use my full name, but ever since the Yeerks came out of the proverbial closet most of us who were fighting the Yeerks came forwards to prove to mankind that these parasites were evil. It took me and my friends two years after the initial 'Yeerk-Movement' but finally we came forwards and told our stories. It wasn't really new to the public, our powers I mean. Many others shared the experience of meeting a lone anadalite and being given the power to stop the infestation. We took longer, however, because of all the groups, we did the most damage. A year before the Movement we killed Visser Three. Before that we did countless strikes and organized attacks designed to weaken the Yeerks. We were only teenagers when we began and in our early twenties when it ended. Now, I'm in my mid-thirties and have finally had my day in court. 

A week before I testified to the Intergalactic Council about the atrocities commited by the Yeerks in my region. I came forwards and, with the friends I have left, proved that the Yeerks were evil. Now, walking into that same council, I have only small fears that the Council will vote me down. Many different species, human and alien, run the Council and many of them were touched by Yeerks the same way. There's not a doubt in my mind that they'd be voted down, put on some descolate planet millions of light years away where they can't hurt anyone. 

Well, maybe a small doubt.   
* * * 

Walking into the Courtroom I look around. Rachel and Tobias are sitting hand-in-hand near the front of the room. I assume that Marco is nearby. Slowly I walk towards them, taking a seat next to Rachel when I finally get there. She takes my hand and sqeezes it gently before putting it   
down again. Marco leans forwards and smiles weakly at me. I can tell he hasn't gotten enough sleep. I'm not sure if it was because of Maria or the court session. We all look forwards as the judge, a human this time, comes forwards. I assume that he's been scanned for clearance and with a brief nod from the psionicist near the front I am reassured. The first few hours go by quickly. 

Reviewing of evidence and the talk of several controllers-- or 'Hosts' as they decided to call themselves officially-- and finally the long speech by an Andalite General. Several familiar names pop up in his speech. 

'Alloran' 'Seerow' 'Elfangor' and finally 'Aximili'. I give Rachel a comforting squeeze when Ax's name comes up. She doesn't feel so much guilt now as she felt at the beginning, but there is still a look of hurt in her eyes. 

"It is the conclusion of this court....." my breath catches in my throat. "That the Yeerks be a controlled species with limited access to earth and its resources. With the new climate-programming technology we shall terraform parts of Mars into a suitable colony for them and they shall remain their indefinately....." The rest of the speech is lost on me. Limited access? I wanted them gone. They had commited so many crimes that it was hard to number and now they were still allowed on the planet. Cassie would have understood, but I didn't. I wanted them gone. 

After a few moments I realize that everyone is leaving. Rachel is holding Tobias for support as he helps lead her from the courtroom. She hasn't seemed this weak in a long time. I feel nauseas. Marco stands and walks toward me. I stand to meet him and we leave. He did well for   
himself. His armani is spotless and his hair is well cut. His features, though matured, are still handsome. Myself, I am a wreck. At least, on the inside. 

"So, do you want to come over for dinner? Amanda is worried about you and the kids...." Marco trails off. There is not much of the humour in his eyes any more. He seems tired, but I know that when he's with Amanda that cutting-edge wit returns in full force. I shake my head in despair. 

"No, I'm fine. I think I want to be alone tonight," I tell him truthfully. 

"Then drop off Tom and Amy. They can stay at our place tonight. I'm sure that Jackie won't mind the company." I smile grimly. It's a well known fact that Jackie, Marco's oldest daughter, has had a crush on my son Tom since she was old enough to look at men without thinking cooties. She's almost fourteen now, and my Tom's fifteen. He was born the day before Cassie died. 

Amy, my second child, is semi-adopted and almost eight. She was my brother'schild. He died when she was two and I, being his only remaining relative, took her in. She and Tom get along pretty well, but I really can't stand to be with anybody right now. Finally I nod and walk from the courtroom, my head down and my fists balled up in my pockets. Clenching and unclenching nervously. The sky has clouded over and the rain is coming down in terrenchal amounts. A cough from behind me turns me around. A familiar face walks over to me. 

"Jake." 

"David." The greeting is more of a confirmation. Since he was promitted to Visser One I can't stand the sight of him, not that I ever could before. 

"You get your wish, every known Yeerk Pool is being transported to Mars by the end of the month. Already they have some people up there terraforming the planet." 

"That wasn't all I wanted," I tell him, a scowl coming to my face. He looks at me and nods, his own eyes slanting in hatred. It has always been this way with the two of us, ever since he got his morphing powers back and became a controller. Willingly. The word leaves a bad taste in my mouth. He willingly dunks his head in sludge every three days and lets a slug crawl in and out his ear, then goes into a big room to watch a football game. Well no more you capricious fucker, no more. 

"Right, you wanted our whole race destroyed. What would Cassie think?" he asks. My hand shoots out, grabbing his neck and slamming him into the bus stop beside me. His eyes widen. Does the slug in him realize that its about to die? Does it know that it shouldn't have crossed me? I feel a hand on my shoulder and know that Rachel is behind me. I slowly release his neck and place him on the ground. He looks at Rachel and then runs off. I hate him. 

Its a burning sensation in my stomach. Rachel looks at me and then steps back. I see Tobias waiting in their sleek red corvette. The car probably cost more then my house. Then again, Rachel did always need the best. 

"Jake," she says. Then, unable to face the hate in my eyes, she turns and walks to the car, closing its door behind her. I sigh and step off the curb into the street, ignoring the screeching protests of the many cars. I don't know where I'm going, only that I'd better get there soon. Before I lose   
myself forever. 

* * * 

Amy and Tom are at Marco's, no doubt being treated to a fancy Italian meal from the closest take out place. Marco spoils my kids rotten, as does Rachel. Amy is probably swooning about being able to hold their new baby, Maria. She was born two months ago with the full name of Maria Cassandra Bernando. She is very small and just adorable, though cute has no effect on me these days. Sighing, I walk from the front door to the kitchen and pop a beer from the fridge. Then, grabbing a photograph of Cassie, I walk to the family room and slouch down in a chair, hoping that the alcoholic stupor I'm going to induce won't disturb the neighbours. Looking at the photo I take a chug of the beer and stare at Cassie. It was a good picture of her at age twenty-two, the year she died. She was so beautiful, with soft curves in her face and brown eyes that knew everything. Beautiful. I feel stray tear run down my cheek and I wipe it away with the hand that's holding the beer. 

The bottle is cold against my face and it feels strange on my heated skin. Another chug wipes away the rest of the tears and I let myself fall back into memories that I never wanted to repeat. The memories of the bomb blowing up the house, our house, just after I stepped outside with   
Tom in my arms. How Rachel had retreated from battler due to the copiuos amounts of blood loss and Ax dying because the Yeerk forces were too strong. The way they found out who my brother was and killed him to discourage my testification in court. All the memories, all the dark, evil memories. I live through them all again and I can hardly stand it. The tears are flowing freely down my face, mixing with the sweat and droplets of alcohol. I stand, ignoring the many beer bottles that collected at my feet. I'm vaguely aware that I am drunk, but I hardly care. I trudge up the stairs, to the room that I have slept alone in for as long as I can remember. Taking the final chug of my ninth beer, I walk to my dresser and pull out the gun that rests at the bottom of the drawer. Weeping, I cock it and put it up to my temple. 

"Cassie." I mutter. The word comes out slurred and I begin sobbing harder, letting them rack my body. "I want you back." My finger rubs along the trigger and soon enough, I pull it. Then I see Cassie again. Then Ax, then Tom. Tom the way he was when we were kids. The way Cassie   
was when this whole thing began, with a carefree look in her eyes. Ax without the nasty scar that used to run down his side. The four of us are together again, and were all happy. 

For there is no room for Yeerks in paradise.   



End file.
